Ghost (The Haunting of Sunshine Girl)
The Ghost is the main antagonist in the YouTube series The Haunting of Sunshine Girl. Season #1: The Original Haunting When Sunshine Girl and her mother (Mercedes Rose) move into a new house, Sunshine Girl begins experiencing paranormal activity. She decides to document her experiences in order to prove to her mother that the activity is real. Later, a strange woman (Adrienne Vogel) shows up at her house and warns Sunshine that the house is unsafe. Meanwhile, the paranormal activity grows and gets more intense. Sunshine receives a photograph of a man and a girl, both with bags over their heads, along with a note reading: "They are watching you." Later, the two ghosts show themselves. The strange woman returns to give a box to Sunshine Girl, warning her not to open it. The box seems to stop the haunting, but it has a foul odor, and Sunshine and her mother open it. The ghosts return, worse than before. One of the ghosts attacks Sunshine Girl, keeping her locked in a bathroom, while the other ghost burns the strange photograph. Sunshine Girl asks the mysterious woman for help. Using a smudge stick, the stranger purifies Sunshine's house. The ghosts vanish, and Sunshine's mother finally believes they were real. Season #5: Stranger Turns Victoria suddenly shows up to ask Sunshine if she still trusts her. Sunshine answers: "Not really.". Despite that, Victoria gives the ceremonial knife to Sunshine and asks her to sacrifice her once she has to. Then one night Sunshine hears her mother screaming and Sunshine went downstairs and Victoria showed up telling Sunshine that she needs to know the difference between what is real and what is paranormal. Later, Victoria introduces Sunshine to a man that is claimed to be her mentor. Sunshine experiences lots of paranormal activity. Nolan visits Sunshine's house and tells her that he had a dream when Sunshine's father had a demon on a leash and he kept on repeatedly saying "We're coming to get you!" A third ghost shows itself in one of her videos. She has a white dress and her hair is almost completely over her face. The paranormal activity in the house is getting worse, and in one video Uncle Tommy spit up that compost again and was bleeding from his face. Victoria comes and says that she wants to do another ritual (the first ritual was the sacrifice) but this one involves burning the house down. Sunshine has also confirmed that they are moving. Victoria returns and tells Sunshine that she was not a Luiseach but a normal teenage girl (which may be hinted that Sunshine's powers were possibly removed for her safety). The Markons had decided to forget about Anna and she did not need Sunshine's help anymore. The season ends with Sunshine and her mom moving out of the house. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Possessor Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Female Category:Horror Villains Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:Harbingers Category:Elderly Category:Paranormal Category:Revived Category:Mature Category:Undead Category:Mutated Category:Destroyers Category:Stalkers Category:Nihilists Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enigmatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Karma Houdini Category:Misanthropes Category:Kidnapper Category:Amoral Category:Deceased